What Should I Do?
by ReDeviL9095
Summary: Alasan kenapa Jaejoong selalu menolak semua cinta yang ditawarkan laki-laki selama ini adalah karena mereka hanya memberikan cinta tanpa menjanjikan apa-apa. Dan sekarang Yunho membawa cinta dalam komitmen untuk hubungan mereka. Jadi, dari sini saja sudah diketahui mana itu cinta dalam hati dan mana itu cinta dalam mulut? YUNJAE, Twoshoot, END
1. Chapter 1

**Title: What Should I Do? **

**Pair: YunJae **

**Genre: Random, Yaoi, BL, Twoshoot **

**Warn: Hanya cerita pendek tentang YunJae.. **  
**Happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

oOo

_Jangan jatuh cinta! _  
_Karena cinta hanya akan membuatmu menjadi lemah, bodoh, dan terlihat menjijikan._

oOo

* * *

Puluhan SMS dan belasan missed call tertera di layar ponsel pipih berwarna putih dengan logo apple yang bertengger manis di atas meja persegi.

Nada ringtone yang bersahut terus menerus membuat seorang laki-laki berambut blonde mengerang kesal dan berniat melempar benda kecil itu menghantam tembok agar berhenti berdering dan membuatnya risih.

"Apa yang dipikiran laki-laki bodoh itu heum?" Jaejoong mendengus pelan.

Dengan gerakan malas yang penuh rasa keterpaksaan Jaejoong menyambar ponselnya, menekan tombol off dan melempar asal benda mahal tersebut menghantam selimut yang teronggok kusut di atas ranjang kamarnya.

"Fuck!"

Merasa dadanya begitu sesak disertai beban tak terlihat di kepalanya, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berendam sejenak di kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar tidurnya.

XXX

Jam menunjukan pukul 22:17 waktu Korea Selatan bagian wilayah Seoul ketika Yunho keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan bergegas menuju lift kantor untuk menuju basement tempat mobilnya terpakir disana.

Ia memijit keningnya sebentar sambil menatap bayangan tubuhnya di dinding lift yang terbuat dari cermin itu.

Entah kenapa Yunho merasa kasihan pada diri sendiri manakala dalam cermin itu terpantul wajah kusut miliknya dengan gurat kelelahan yang sudah mencapai batas.

Yunho membiarkan tatapannya kosong untuk beberapa saat.  
Ia melamun.  
Memikiran betapa pikirannya di peras dari sana sini. Dari masalah pekerjaan dan dari masalah perasaan.

Bunyi dentingan pintu lift yang terbuka membuat Yunho segera mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali.  
Ia berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya dan berharap cepat-cepat berada di apartemen untuk segera tidur dan beristirahat sejenak dari kemelut hidup yang gemar sekali menyantroni otaknya.

.

* * *

Today

Friday, 2012 march 05

Lee Minjuk menatap Jaejoong penuh tuntutan. Mata sipit khas asia timurnya memicing tajam menantang mata bulat Jaejoong.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa alasan perbuatanmu kemarin Kim Jaejoong?!" Jaejoong membuang muka mendengar kalimat Minjuk yang terang-terangan bernada tekanan disana-sini.

Jika Jaejoong harus jujur, ia mengaku bahwa ia merasa terintimidasi dengan kelakuan laki-laki tiga puluh tahun yang berdiri angkuh di depan pintu rumahnya pada jam enam pagi begini.

"Kenapa pula aku harus menjelaskan perbuatanku padamu Minjuk-ssi?" Minjuk mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Bukannya ia mendapatkan jawaban, Jaejoong malah membeo dan bersikap seolah ia tidak punya rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Kau mengabaikanku." Jaejoong tidak bisa untuk tidak menahan tawanya ketika kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir tipis Minjuk.

"Lalu? Ada yang salah jika aku mengabaikanmu?"

"Berhenti untuk bertingkah keras kepala Jaejoong-ah! Kau tahu aku mengejarmu tapi kenapa kau selalu lari dariku? Kau terlalu jual mahal.." dan Jaejoong benar-benar meledak tertawa sekarang. Ia menatap iritasi kepada laki-laki lawan bicaranya.

"Apakah kau bodoh? Kau idiot? Pura-pura dungu atau kau memang benar-benar dungu? Kau seharusnya cukup paham kenapa aku selalu menghindarimu Lee Minjuk-ssi. Itu karena aku sama sekali tidak tertarik terhadapmu dan aku harap kau cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengangguku lagi oke!"

BLAM

Jaejoong membanting pintu flatnya tanpa berniat mendengar atau mengetahui reaksi Minjuk terhadap kalimatnya barusan.

Demi Tuhan Jaejoong benar-benar risih terhadap laki-laki konyol yang terobsesi dengannya itu.

Lee Minjuk adalah seorang manajer pemasaran di perusahaan jasa iklan milik Kwang Corp. Sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu Jaejoong bertemu dengan Minjuk di club gay tempatnya bekerja.

Dan sejak pertemuan itu Minjuk sudah terang-terangan memberikan sinyal tertarik pada Jaejoong. Minjuk bahkan bermuka badak dengan mengejar-ngejar Jaejoong layaknya pengemis nelangsa yang berburu sesuap nasi. Tapi senekat dan seekstrim apapun yang dilakukannya, Jaejoong sungguh tidak terkesan sama sekali. Yang ada malah Jaejoong merasa mual dan ngeri sendiri melihatnya.

* * *

**Adakah yang penasaran bagaimana rasanya ditinggal menikah oleh kekasih yang paling kau cintai?**

**Jika ada orang yang ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya, tanyakan saja pada Jung Yunho.**

**Karena ia, Jung Yunho telah mengalaminya.**

_Shin Hyeneul kekasih Yunho telah melangsungkan janji pernikahan beberapa jam yang lalu._  
_Ironisnya sang pengantin pria bukanlah laki-laki yang menyadang status sebagai kekasihnya selama dua tahun terakhir ini._

_Yunho tersenyum kecut ketika menghampiri Hyeneul dan suaminya di acara resepsi tadi._

_Apakah cukup sampai begini sajakah hubungan cinta mereka?_  
_Sedangkal itukah perasaan Hyeneul terhadapnya?_

_Bisa-bisanya Hyeneul memutuskan Yunho begitu saja dan malah menyanding Jung yang lain._  
_Jung Eunjae._

"Hyung!" Yunho membuyarkan lamunannya ketika sudut mata musang milik laki-laki Jung itu menangkap siluet tubuh Yoochun yang berjalan memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Aku butuh tanda tanganmu hyung.. Ini untuk laporan sementara dulu.." Yoochun meletakan map berwarna cokelat di atas meja Yunho sebelum mendudukan bokongnya di depan kursi yang tersedia di seberang meja tumpukan dokumen sang atasan.

"Apakah semuanya berjalan lancar Yoochun-ah?" Yunho mengambil bolpoin dan membaca sekilas kertas-kertas untuk menelitinya.

"Sejauh ini semuanya tetap berjalan sesuai rencana serta tidak ada hambatan yang berarti"

"Bagus lah kalau begitu.." Yunho menyodorkan map itu yang disambut oleh gerakan tangan cepat dari Yoochun.

Tak ada obrolan panjang diantara mereka. Yunho yang tetap fokus menatapi file-filenya dan Yoochun yang langsung melenggang pergi setelah mencapai maksudnya menemui Yunho.

Yoochun berhenti selangkah sebelum memutar knop pintu menuju keluar.  
"Emmm... Hyung, kau ada waktu malam ini kan? Bagaimana kalau jumat malam ini kau ikut denganku saja?"

"Kemana?"

"Ke tempat biasa.."

"Tidak terima kasih!"

"Hyung, sekali ini saja. Mungkin hyung pernah gagal dengan wanita.. Tapi siapa tahu hyung malah akan berhasil dengan laki-laki.." Yunho paham sekali jika tempat biasa yang di maksud Yoochun adalah tempat biasa laki-laki Park itu menghasihkan malamnya. Club gay.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk menjadi gay Yoochun-ah?"

"Menjadi gay tidak seburuk seperti apa yang kau pikirkan hyung!"

* * *

XXX

Seperti suasana normal club malam pada umumnya. Aroma hedonisme menguar kental di dalam interaksi para pengunjung club.  
Yunho dan Yoochun memasuki club dengan di sambut lirikan mata dari beberapa laki-laki dengan seksualitas menyimpang yang berstatus sebagai pihak bawah.

Sedikit banyak diantara mereka memberikan tatapan yang memuja pada Yunho.

Yunho memang tidak pernah datang ke tempat ini sebelumnya. Ia hanya mendengar cerita dari Yoochun apa saja yang disuguhkan dalam dunia malam seperti ini. Karena Yoochun adalah seorang biseksual.

"Kau ingin partner yang bagaimana hyung?" Yoochun menerima segelas wine yang disodorkan bartender di depannya.

"Huh?" Yunho tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Yoochun. Partner? Oh shit~ jangan bilang kalau Yoochun mau mengenalkan seorang gay kepadanya.

"Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan Yunho hyung, kau tenang saja. Percaya padaku. Aku tidak mungkin akan berlaku buruk padamu." Yoochun buru-buru menyela ketika ia mendapatkan reaksi Yunho malah menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak yakin Yoochun-ah, kau tahu sendiri aku menyukai wanita. Rasanya menggelikan jika tiba-tiba saja aku berkencan dengan seorang laki-laki hanya karena kekasih wanitaku meninggalkanku bersama pria lain." ucap Yunho realistis.

"Justru karena aku tidak mau kau tenggelam dalam kekecewaan karena wanitamu itu hyung.. Makanya aku menyarankanmu untuk mencoba berhubungan dengan laki-laki. Karena aku rasa kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk untuk memahami perasaan seorang wanita baru. Itu terlalu membutuhkan waktu lama dan aku yakin kau pun tidak akan mau melakukannya untuk saat ini. Sebaliknya, jika kau mencoba berhubungan dengan laki-laki kau akan merasa sedikit mudah karena kalian sama-sama pria yang mempunyai pola pikir khas lelaki."

Yunho berdecak pelan.  
"Baiklah, coba kau pilihkan satu orang laki-laki untuku Yoochun-ah!"

"Aku yakin kau akan menyukai dia Yunho. Aku memilih laki-laki yang lumayan cantik untukmu."

.

Sebulan berlalu sejak Yoochun memperkenalkan seorang laki-laki bernama Kim Jaejoong kepada Jung Yunho.

Cukup memuaskan melihat perkembangan hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong akhir-akhir ini.

Yoochun tahu, Jaejoong adalah seorang penghibur handal yang sudah dipastikan memiliki banyak cara untuk memberikan kenyamanan untuk pelanggan yang lebih senang ia sebut sebagai partnernya.

"Yunho-ya.. Mian hari ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu, Mr Choi baru saja menelponku dan berkata bahwa ia ingin bertemu dan berbicara padaku."

Yunho menatap punggung Jaejoong yang sedang menghadap lemari besar berisi pakaiannya.

Laki-laki cantik itu baru saja selesai mandi dan berniat mencari stelan yang pantas untuk di pakainya hari ini.

Well, kemarin malam Yunho memang menginap di flat Jaejoong untuk menghabiskan malam panas yang akhir-akhir ini selalu membakar gairah keduanya.

"Gwenchana Joongie, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu lebih baik jam delapan nanti aku masuk kantor saja."

Padahal hari ini Yunho berniat mengajak Jaejoong kencan-lagi-untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Jujur saja Yunho memang terlalu naif.. Dia tahu bagaimana pekerjaan seorang Kim Jaejoong. Tapi Yunho selalu ingin menguasai dan memonopoli laki-laki cantik itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Yunho harus berterima kasih kepada Yoochun setelah ini.

Sebab, sadar atau tidak sadar Jaejoong telah berhasil membelokan orientasi seksual Yunho hanya dalam waktu yang relatif singkat.

* * *

xxx

"Jadi? Apa kesibukanmu sekarang my J?"

Choi Jino adalah seorang anggota legislatif negara yang gemar mencicipi daun muda.  
Wanita simpannya berceceran disetiap apartemen mewah yang ia hadiahkan untuk si slut sebagai lumbung maksiatnya.

Jino memang menyukai Jaejoong, tapi dia bukan seseorang yang menyukai sesama penis.  
Oleh karenanya, Jaejoong hanya ia anggap sebagai teman dekat yang bisa diajak berfoya ria.

"Aku sedang mendapat peliharan yang langka hyung!" Jaejoong menyeringai.

"Benarkah? Dari spesies mana?" Jino sangat mengerti gaya bicara Jaejoong, dan ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong menyebut para peliharaannya sebagai barang langka.

"Aku menebak kalau sebenarnya dia adalah laki-laki baik yang merasa kesepian.."

"Dan kau tertarik padanya hmm?"

"Hahaha, dia tampan, matang, baik dan kaya. Jadi apa yang membuatku tidak bisa menyukainya? Pastinya dia memanjakanku tidak hanya soal uang tapi juga soal ranjang."

Jino tergelak mendengar penuturan Jaejoong.  
"Oh my J... Aku yakin kau sedang jatuh cinta pada peliharaanmu kali ini!"

"Tsk, kau tahu bagaimana aku hyung! Cinta dalam kamus seorang penghibur itu adalah pantangan."

"Yeah.. Yeah.. Yeah.. Terserah kau saja.. Tapi kau harus ingat J., seorang penghibur pun memiliki hati. Dan hatimu itu bentuknya lembek! Tidak keras seperti beton.. Sekarang atau nanti aku yakin kau pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang mampu membuatmu terjatuh. So, persiapkan dari sekarang hal itu baby J!"

Tak ada sanggahan yang dilontarkan bibir Jaejoong, karena Jaejoong sendiri memang tidak yakin dengan perasaan unik yang sudah beberapa hari ini mengisi hatinya.

Terus terang saja Jaejoong merasa terhanyut oleh pribadi Yunho.

Yunho memang laki-laki dewasa. Dia kaya dan berharta.  
Tapi dalam sudut pandang Jaejoong, Yunho terlalu polos untuk terjerumus dalam pergaulan dengan sekelilingnya.  
Dengan kata lain, Yunho cukup bodoh jika dirayu orang terdekatnya.

"So? Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?" ucapan Jino menyentak Jaejoong dari lamunan sesaatnya.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Oke, Jino benar-benar yakin kalau peliharaan Jaejoong yang sekarang telah berhasil mengigit tuannya.  
Kentara sekali dari perilaku Jaejoong yang mendadak menjadi moody begini.

Well, kita lihat saja my J, sampai mana batasnya keangkuhanmu itu?

* * *

**T. B. C**

**Annyeong yorobun :)**

**Setelah sekian lama hibernasi, akhirnya nekat muncul lagi. hehehe~**

**So, Lanjut or Delete?**


	2. END

**Title: What Should I Do?**

**Pair: YunJae**

**Genre: Random, Yaoi, BL, Twoshoot**

**Warn: Hanya cerita pendek tentang YunJae..**

**Happy reading~**  
**.**  
.

* * *

**Chapter B**

.

Yoochun tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan sajangnimnya.  
Yoochun merasa, Yunho sedikit sinting.

Baru beberapa bulan yang lalu Yunho ditinggal menikah oleh wanitanya, sekarang Yunho berencana untuk menikahi lelakinya.

What the hell?!

Yang jadi pikiran laki-laki Park itu adalah, kenapa Yunho harus menikahi Jaejoong?

Yeah, memang awalnya Yoochun sendiri yang mengenalkan Yunho dengan Jaejoong. Tapi demi Tuhan! Tidak ada niatan lain selain menjadikan Jaejoong hanya sebagai tempat penyegar dari pelampiasan kekecewaan Yunho kepada Hyeneul.

Tidak kalau untuk menikah!

Dari pengetahuan Yoochun, Jaejoong memang tipikal kekasih idaman bagi pasangan homoseksual.. Kepintaran dan kelembutan serta pembawaan yang tenang menjadi daya tarik kuat seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Tapi untuk dijadikan sebagai kekasih sehidup semati dengan ikatan pernikahan, Yunho harusnya berpikir dulu. Buka mata lebar-lebar.

Yakinkah ia akan menikahi orang dari latar belakang yang seperti itu?  
Biar bagaimana pun masa lalu akan mempengaruhi apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, bukan?

"Aku tetap pada keputusanku Yoochun-ah! Hidupku aku sendiri yang menjalaninya. Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau sangat memperhatikanku. Tapi bukan berarti kau juga harus ikut campur urusanku huh..!"

"Tapi hyung, sebrengsek apapun seseorang dia pasti akan mencari pendamping hidup dari kalangan baik-baik! Pikirkan itu!"

"Ya, dan itu hanya untuk orang munafik yang tidak tahu diri. Jika seorang bajingan mengharapkan pendampingnya adalah orang yang baik, maka dia harusnya berkaca pada dirinya sendiri..," Yoochun mendelik. Ia tidak menyangka Yunho bisa berkata seberani itu.

"Hyung kau berubah!"

"Jangan bercanda Yoochun-ah? Kau ingin menyalahkan dirimu sendiri heum? Aku berubah karena Jaejoong, seseorang yang telah kau kenalkan padaku."

Ada alasan tersendiri kenapa Yunho bersikap demikian. Yunho sangat yakin bahwa ia sudah benar-benar menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai candunya.  
Rasa posesif dan protektif membuat dirinya harus sesegara mungkin untuk menarik Jaejoong dari dunia liarnya lalu mengikat laki-laki cantik si perebut hati tuan Jung itu untuk menjadi milik Yunho seutuhnya.

Yunho cemburu. Sangat cemburu jika dengan atau tidak sengaja dirinya memergoki Jaejoong sedang bercumbu dengan parternya.

Hatinya panas. Yunho jijik melihat bibir-bibir busuk itu melumat bibir merah kekasihnya.

* * *

XXX

Jaejoong sengaja pulang cepat malam ini. Dia keluar dari club tepat pukul setengah sebelas malam tadi. Padahal biasanya dia akan pulang jika jarum jam sudah menunjukan waktu dini hari menjelang subuh.

Alasannya adalah karena Yunho sudah tujuh kali menghubungi posel miliknya dan menyuruh Jaejoong pulang sekarang juga atau Yunho sendiri yang akan menyeret Jaejoong dari dalam club.

"Kau terlihat ganjil belakangan ini Yun, waeyo hmm?" setelah sampai di flat miliknya Jaejoong bergegas menuju satu-satunya kamar tidur dan mendapati Yunho sedang sibuk mengotak-atik iPad seraya tiduran tidak jelas diatas ranjang.

Jangan bertanya kenapa Yunho bisa berada disana malam-malam begini?  
Itu karena dia sudah merampok kunci serep flat Jaejoong agar kapan saja ia ingin menyambangi flat kekasihnya, Yunho tidak perlu mengetuk pintu dulu layaknya tamu.

Jung Yunho ingin dianggap spesial.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau mau pulang juga. Aku merindukanmu Jae.." Jaejoong berdecak karena Yunho malah sengaja membelokkan pertanyaannya.

"Kau selalu merindukan kapanpun dan dimanapun. Apakah kau tidak pernah berpikir bahwa sikapmu yang begini mirip sekali seperti remaja labil yang sedang mabuk cinta.."

"Aku memang sedang dimabuk cinta oleh Kim Jaejoong.,"

"Kau menyedihkan!"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tepat di kedua matanya.  
"Jae, jujur aku belum pernah terlihat semenyedihkan begini sebelumnya.."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mencintaimu.,"

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut mendengar perkataan Yunho.  
Cinta?  
Hah~ Yunho adalah orang kesekian yang mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Jaejoong. Sebelumnya entah sudah berapa puluh kali kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari mulut laki-laki yang menjadi partnernya.

"Kau menelponku berulang kali, menyuruhku segera pulang hanya untuk mengatakan itu, Yunho-ya?" Yunho menatap sendu Jaejoong. Sudah ia tebak reaksinya akan seperti ini.

"Aku serius Jae, bisakah kau mendengarkan dulu penjelasanku?" Yunho bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Jaejoong yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri sambil bersedekap di ambang pintu kamarnya.

Tepat selah jarak mereka saling berhadapan, Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan kanannya menyentuh wajah tampan Yunho. Mengelusnya, membiarkan sang partner memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan jermari lentik milik si cantik Kim.

"Kau tahu Bear, aku sudah bosan sekali mendengar kata-kata seperti itu.." bibir cherry Jaejoong mengecup pelan bibir bawah Yunho.

"Dan kau tahu kenapa aku selalu mengabaikan mereka? Itu karena pada kenyataannya mereka tidaklah mencintaiku. Yang mereka cintai adalah tubuh dan pelayananku semata.," Yunho segera bertindak cepat ketika ia merasa Jaejoong akan menyudahi kecupannya. Laki-laki bermarga Jung itu segera meraih tengkuk Jaejoong dan melumat bibir kekasihnya dengan ciuman basah.

* * *

XXX

Siang itu matahari musim panas membakar aktivitas lalu lalang masyarakat Seoul.

Sebuah Lexus hitam melaju cepat di jalan beraspal ibu kota negara Korea Selatan tersebut.

Dibalik kaca gelap mobil, seorang laki-laki dua puluh lima tahunan duduk memegang stir dengan mata sipit yang menajam fokus melihat lalu lintas.

Laki-laki itu mengenakan jas resmi khas pegawai kantoran. Pakaian ala penguasa berduit ditambah mobil mewah yang sedang ditumpakinya, kentara sekali bahwa dia salah seorang penghuni gedung-gedung mewah yang bernama perusahaan.

Lantas apakah yang membuat laki-laki itu keluyuran di siang panas terik yang seharusnya masih menjadi jam kerjanya?

"Aku tahu kau juga tertarik padaku Jaejoongie... Aku harap kau mau meruntuhkan egomu itu demi perasaan yang sebenarnya." Yunho mendesah berat mengingat kejadian semalam.

Jaejoong menolaknya.

Yeah, meskipun ia sudah berbicara bahkan sampai mulutnya berbusa menjelaskan bahwa betapa Yunho sangat serius ingin menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai pasangan hidupnya. Memohon pada sang kekasih hati untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan kotornya karena Yunho bersedia menanggung dan memenuhi segala kebutuhan baik jasmani maupun rohani untuk Jaejoong seumur hidupnya. Tapi jawaban yang ia dapatkan selalu sama. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum sambil berkata bahwa Yunho hanya menuruti nafsu sesaat saja.

Oh God~  
Harus dengan cara bagaimana lagi Yunho meyakinkan si Kim itu bahwa ia serius dengan niat dan ucapannya?

Oleh karena itu hari ini, tepatnya siang ini Yunho sengaja menunda rapat perusahaannya demi mencari cincin untuk melamar Jaejoong nanti malam.

x

x

x

Jaejoong berguling malas di ranjangnya. Ia tidak peduli pada selimut bersih yang sekarang sudah jatuh tergelatak diatas lantai kayu kamar miliknya.

Malam nanti dia berniat untuk tidak pergi ke club. Ia ingin absen. Menenangkan sejenak kemelut pikiran yang ditimbulkan oleh Yunho padanya akhir-akhir ini.

Jujur saja ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong dihinggapi perasaan asing yang menekan dadanya.  
Ia paham betul bahwa ia telah terbuai oleh rasa suka yang menjurus pada Yunho.

Jaejoong sadar itu.

Ia telah jatuh cinta.

Seperti ucapannya kepada Jino kemarin lalu,  
'bagaimana ia tidak tertarik pada Yunho jika laki-laki Jung itu punya segala kesempurnaan yang mampu meluluhkan hatinya.'

Sepanjang lima tahun lamanya Jaejoong bekerja sebagai penghibur laki-laki kaya, ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong terpikat oleh sang partner itu sendiri.

Selama ini laki-laki kaya yang selalu menghampirinya adalah sekumpulan hidung belang berduit yang sudah beristri dan gemar perselingkuhan.

Kontras sekali dengan Yunho yang masih muda dan polos.

Benar kan?  
Yunho itu polos. Ia tidak akan terjerumus kepada Jaejoong kalau tidak karena ajakan sahabatnya yang bermarga Park itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Yunho-ah?"

XXX

Jarum jam menujuk diangka delapan malam tepat ketika Yunho memarkirkan asal Lexus hitam miliknya di tanah lapang yang terletak seratus meter dari flat Jaejoong berada.

"Aku sudah bulat Jaejoongie, aku serius dan aku siap menerima apapun jawabanmu nanti.." Yunho bermonolog seraya melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar menaiki dua anak tangga sekaligus berharap dirinya cepat-cepat sampai di lantai tiga tempat flat Jaejoong berada.

Yunho yakin Jaejoong belum keluar bekerja menuju club karena ia hapal betul jika jam kerja Jaejoong dimulai pukul jam sembilan malam nanti.

"J-Jae?" Yunho menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat Jaejoong sedang kesusahan memasukan kunci ke lubang pintu flat karena kedua tangannya sibuk menenteng empat kantong plastik besar dengan merk nama sebuah swalayan.

Ah, rupanya Jaejoong baru saja pulang berbelanja.

"Eoh? Yunho-ya.. Bisakah kau menolongku memasukan kunci ini? Aku sudah mencobanya berkali-kali tapi selalu gagal!"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tidak percaya? Apa yang terjadi dengan Jaejoongnya? Bukankah ia bisa meletakan dulu semua plastik belanjaan di bawah kakinya lalu ia bisa dengan mudah membuka pintu tanpa harus susah-susah seperti itu.

Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu di kepala Jaejoong sampai-sampai ia bisa berbuat konyol demikian.

Jaejoong meletakan empat kantong plastik besar yang ditentengnya pada sebuah keranjang besar di samping dispenser. Yunho mengekor di belakang Jaejoong dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Jae-"

"Yun, tolong ambilkan gunting di laci kedua di lemari kecil itu. Aku harus memasukan beberapa ikan segar ke dalam kulkas agar dagingnya tidak membusuk."

Yunho menuruti perintah Jaejoong dan sesudahnya ia menarik salah satu kursi ruang makan, duduk disana, membiarkan mata sipitnya memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang menyusun ikan dan buah-buahan.

Dua puluh lima menit kemudian, setelah mencuci tangan di wastafel dapur, Kim cantik itu menghampiri Yunho yang masih setia memandanginya.

"Kenapa heum?" jemari lentik Jaejoong mengusap perlahan tatanan rambut Yunho.

"Jae... Ada hal serius yang ingin aku katakan padamu.," Yunho meraih pinggang Jaejoong menyuruh laki-laki cantik tersebut untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Katakan apa itu my Bear?" sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di bibir bawah Yunho.

Mata sipit seorang Jung menatap mata bulat seorang Kim.

Jika memang takdir memperbolehkan Jung dan Kim untuk berjodoh, maka Tuhan akan membiarkan Yunho memiliki Jaejoong.

Tanpa sepengetahuan laki-laki yang berada di pangkuannya, Yunho menyematkan sebuah cincin di jari manis tangan kiri Jaejoong. Awalnya Yunho dapat menangkap reaksi terkejut yang Jaejoong timbulkan. Namun ekspresi itu hanya terjadi sepersekian detik saja karena Jaejoong tiba-tiba tersenyum sangat manis kepadanya.

"Apa maksudnya ini Yun?"

"Menikahlah denganku, Jaejoongie.."

Jika mata bisa berbicara, maka saat ini pandangan mata Jaejoong mengatakan: 'apa kau sudah gila?'

"Aku tidak main-main." seolah mengerti Yunho menatap Jaejoong lekat-lekat.

"Kau tahu Yun? Meskipun aku pernah mendengar banyak sekali laki-laki mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku. Tapi ini pertama kalinya ada laki-laki bodoh yang berani mengajakku menikah." Yunho mengerang ketika Jaejoong meremas sesuatu di balik celananya secara tiba-tiba.

"Lalu? Apa jawabanmu?" ucap Yunho tersendat.  
Good! Ia baru saja di rangsang.

"Why not?"

Suara tawa lepas Yunho membuat Jaejoong merengut tidak suka.

"Yah! Jawaban macam apa itu?!" Yunho menjepit gemas hidup Jaejoong dengan jempol dan telunjuknya.

"Memangnya kau ingin aku menjawab bagaimana?" Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho sedikit kasar.

"Kau sungguh tidak romantis, sayang.."

"Kau pikir lamaranmu ini romantis eoh?" tangan Jaejoong membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Yunho.

"Jadi, kapan kita menikah Yunhoney?"

Yunho tergelak.  
"Kau sudah tidak sabar ya?"

"Aku serius bodoh!" Tangan yang sedang membuka kancing itu refleks bergerak menjambak rambut Yunho.

"Aish, sakit Boo! Kau tenang saja, minggu depan kau sudah akan menyandang status nyonya Jung.. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa yang membuatmu menjadi berani menerima lamaranku?"

"Karena kau bodoh tentu saja. Dan karena kebodohanmu itulah aku percaya bahwa kau pasti akan menurutiku selamanya!"

Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.  
Ya, ya, ya.. Biarkan saja Jaejoong puas memakinya.  
Karena ia tahu, Jaejoong itu hanya sedang menujukan gengsinya saja.

Yunho paham kekasihnya itu memiliki ego segede gunung.

Namun di balik itu semua Yunho sangat bahagia karena Jaejoong ternyata mau menerima keseriusan cinta darinya.

Alasan kenapa Jaejoong selalu menolak semua cinta yang ditawarkan laki-laki selama ini adalah karena mereka hanya memberikan cinta tanpa menjanjikan apa-apa.  
Dan sekarang Yunho membawa cinta dalam komitmen untuk hubungan mereka. Jadi, dari sini saja sudah diketahui mana itu cinta dalam hati dan mana itu cinta dalam mulut.

* * *

**E. N. D**

Hehehe~ aku jadi malu -_-v

aku merasa ceritanya malah jadi random..

#dzing

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membacanya :)**

** IrNana  
luthfieannha. aryhanhiiey  
bearnya jung  
myeolchi gyuhee  
cindyshim07  
heeliii  
Cho Sungkyu  
FiAndYJ  
ifa. p. arunda  
Cherry YunJae  
Jung Hyun Ri II  
yoon HyunWoon  
And para Silent Readers :)**

**Bear Hug **

**ReDeviL9095**


End file.
